


Somewhere Only We Know

by EquinoxSolstice



Series: Goguryeo [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Royalty, Royalty!Jin, Secret Relationship, Soldier!Namjoon, The King and His General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: “Just say it and I'll take you away from here. We could do that. Just go somewhere, just the two of us.”In their life, duty comes before everything else. Before feelings. Before family. Before love.But sometimes, once in a blue moon, it was nice to pretend.To forget.(For #NamjinWeek18 Day 7: Free prompt)





	Somewhere Only We Know

The sun had not yet risen, yet there was already one man already awake, opening his eyes and sitting up slowly. The damp morning air was still chilly; the skies still an inky black, the only source of light the dim glow of the paper lanterns as the candle wicks burned down through the night.

Slowly inhaling the crisp cool air, Kim Namjoon shook off the last remnants of unconsciousness, already looking forward to the day. As a soldier he was conditioned to function properly with as little sleep as physically possible, and sleeping lightly and waking up just as easily had become second nature to him.

But there was no imminent danger today. He had just returned from a half-year long patrol on the border, which ran for a few months longer than expected. But he fortunately not injured and, at the King’s insistence, stayed for a night at the palace before going home to his estate to meet his family members. Namjoon wasn’t in the position to refuse, as he was weary from the trip, but insisted on staying in the barracks alongside his fellow soldiers.

And maybe, perhaps, seeing Jin again after a long time had something to do with it. Of course, he had yet to speak to the prince, but he saw the relief and happiness brimming in the beautiful prince’s eyes, the residual worry fading away, and Namjoon was still a young man who couldn’t resist the temptation of the heart. The urge to come closer, to _touch_ , was unbearable, and Namjoon had to swallow and look down lest he did something scandalous that could potentially end in his execution.

As was their private agreement, they would have met the day, or a few days after. As their responsibilities became heavier and more numerous, there was hardly any time to meet privately and away from the always keen and scrutinizing eyes and ears of the court. They would have sent for the other the moment the opportunity presented itself, but Jin couldn’t resist, pulling Namjoon into one of the many small, secluded rooms in the palace once they had a moment alone, letting himself be crowded against the wall as Namjoon gathered him into his arms.

_“I missed you, oh thank the gods, you came home safe,” Jin had quietly murmured against Namjoon’s lips, foreheads pressed together. “I was so worried, when you stayed longer than you had to.” His fingers had trembled from their place at Namjoon’s neck, trying to breath in Namjoon’s scent, tucking his head under Namjoon’s chin. “Are you all right? Are you hurt?”_

_“I’m sorry, I’m home now, I’m all right,” Namjoon had whispered back, lips pressed against the crown of Seokjin’s head, and maybe he was also trembling. He didn’t realize, not when his love was in his arms again. “I missed you too.”_

Patrols and tours were part and parcel of Namjoon’s duty as the Crown Prince’s future General and Protector. He had to gather the necessary knowledge, and his father believed in learning through experience. Namjoon was honestly more of a scholar than a warrior, but if it meant protecting Seokjin, delaying his personal presence in the front lines, Namjoon would take up his sword as long as his body remained breathing and moving.

Namjoon sighs, ready to start his new day. For a few moments he quietly enjoyed the quiet serenity, closing his eyes and letting the crisp, night-cold air wash over his senses like an ocean breeze. But as he started to feel drowsy again Namjoon shook himself awake, making a move to exit the warm comforts of his sheets, when a soft voice murmured beside him sleepily, a warm body shifting slightly under the covers.

Namjoon quickly stopped and looked beside him, to see if he had disturbed his bedmate.

Namjoon could feel his face melt away into tenderness as he gazed at the sleeping form of his prince, friend, and lover. His Royal Highness Kim Seokjin, Heir to the Crown, was still in the arms of slumber, plush lips partly open and quirked into half a smile. Soft, long midnight black tresses were splayed fully against the embroidered pillows, hands curled and resting in front of the beautiful, peaceful face.

Namjoon could imagine him dreaming, and some childish, possessive part of him hoped that it was a dream about him.

Jin had quietly requested for him to stay the night in his private quarters, despite the large risk, and Namjoon would have been made of stone to refuse. It wasn’t Namjoon’s first patrol, but being so far away from his heart and home was still as painful as the first time, even more so because he had to keep his silence, when the rest of his fellow soldiers openly discussed their longing for home and their wives and lovers.

But last night, Namjoon came home to open arms, relishing in their reunion as they rekindled their knowledge of each other’s bodies, sweetly relearning each other’s moans and sighs.

Namjoon had trembled, as Jin pressed his lips against a new scar on Namjoon’s shoulder, and Jin had cried, staining Namjoon’s fingers with his tears amidst heated skin and moist lips, as Jin murmured his welcome and Namjoon gasped his completion.

They had slept well afterwards, tangled around each other, Jin’s heart steadily beating under Namjoon’s palm as bliss and exhaustion finally took its toll.  

And now it was early morning. Namjoon glanced at the paper doors. He should leave soon. It was dangerous enough to sleep through the night, and if he was caught now, he would be lucky if he was just beheaded as a punishment.

Large, rough hands were gentle as they slowly brushed away a lock of hair that tickled an alabaster cheek, a finger slowly running down to trace a pair of pale pink lips before drawing away. Namjoon smiled, despite himself, cupping Seokjin’s cheek briefly.

“Jin,” he murmured. Namjoon could have left without waking the prince, but Jin had said he would rather see Namjoon off, even if it meant he was disturbed from his rest. It made Jin sad, waking up to a cold, empty bed, and Namjoon despised anything that didn’t make Jin happy.

For a moment, Jin’s long, curled eyelashes fluttered, white, milky skin glinting subtly in the fading light of the lanterns. Then his head shifted, eyes slowly opening to gaze up at Namjoon.

In his bare, disheveled, half-awake state, Kim Seokjin commanded a beauty that could launch a thousand ships, with thousands of men willing to die for his name.

And Namjoon would be the first to fall.

“So soon? What time is it?” Jin murmured, voice husky from sleep, starting to sit up, if not for Namjoon’s hands soothing him to lay back down.

“It’s morning. Get some more rest. I just need to get dressed.” Jin made a soft sound of acknowledgement as Namjoon stood up completely, making sure to cover the other warmly with the blanket.

The air was still cold, but Namjoon ignored it, well used to the hairs rising up his arms and bare chest. With the limited light, Namjoon gathered his clothes and put them back on with a speed and efficiency that spoke of experience. His clothes were wrinkled, haphazardly tossed or dropped the night before, but both of them had enough awareness to have all of it in one place, as time was short and the danger rises the longer Namjoon stayed. Tying his hair back with a strap of leather, Namjoon quickly made certain that he had not left anything behind before saying his goodbyes.

Letting a small smile grace his features, Namjoon leaned over the prince, leaning down to kiss his forehead tenderly, the pad of his thumb caressing the back of Jin’s neck with feather light touches. It made Jin groan softly, displeased at Namjoon’s departure and being roused from sleep against his own will.

“Forgive me beloved, but I need to go.” The soldier whispered, not once stopping from showering the beautiful face with soft, quick kisses until one hazy eye finally cracked open and peeked up at Namjoon, lips curving into a small smile as a way of a morning greeting and goodbye.

“Don’t be.” Jin murmured, arms coming up to loosely wrap around Namjoon’s neck, thumb stroking Namjoon’s cheek as their foreheads pressed together. Leaving Jin had always been one of the hardest things Namjoon had to do, and being forced to do so again and again was nothing short of excruciating. “Just… be careful, please? You promised…”

“Of course. I’ll see you later, I promise.” With one final kiss, Namjoon reluctantly pulled away and stood up, aware of Jin’s eyes on him as he listened momentarily for any patrols before slipping out of the door and stealing away like a thief in the night.

Sneaking back into the palace barracks was not an easy feat. Similar to Namjoon, fellow soldiers in the barracks were also light sleepers and were instantly alert for anything amiss. Apart from that, the palace guards made continuous rounds throughout the palace, and getting past them without getting seen or caught was a dangerous game.

But Namjoon knew the inner workings of the palace like the back of his hand, even more than some of the servants did. It was fortunate, perhaps, that Namjoon was loyal to his prince, and the royal family in extension, as his skills were invaluable if he were to become a criminal who wanted to trespass into the palace grounds. As a child he was terribly clumsy, prone to accidents and constant trouble, but training in the military had whipped that out of him, literally. He couldn’t afford to endanger himself and anyone around him, especially when he was constantly carrying dangerous weapons on his person.

The early morning was quiet and still, and as Namjoon crept behind the palace walls, he could already hear some of the servants stirring and preparing to start the day. However, Namjoon got back to the barracks without any trouble, climbing over the wall and darting behind the patrols to his quarters.

He slipped inside, pausing when he heard his bunkmate’s snore stuttering. He grinned a little when he saw the lump on his bedroll, covered up with his blankets. Reminding himself to thank and treat his bunkmates later, Namjoon collapsed on his bed without taking off his clothes, wide awake and body thrumming with energy despite the shorter hours of rest.

Later on he would have to bear the teasing and the ribbing of his bunkmates, who were always so curious where Namjoon went during these nights, but Namjoon had his lips tightly sealed. Some of them had closer guesses than others, but all of them were raised in noble families, constantly involved in various dalliances and decadent pleasures. Namjoon disliked this aspect of the nobility, but it was still hypocritical, since he covered for his friends who went out for a night of fun, as long as they did the same for him.  

Most of them thought he was seeing a commoner, probably some low-bred woman since Namjoon refused to invite his friends along, which was a fair assumption. Namjoon didn’t dissuade their thoughts, as it protected him and his prince, but it was still a pain.

Jin just laughed when Namjoon told him about it.

As the sky lightened and the sun eventually rose, the world woke up around him, his bunkmates shifting and groaning in their bedrolls. Namjoon stood up and stretched, looking inside the room.

Might as well prepare to go home. 

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Namjoon finally got some peace and quiet. He returned to his family estate, welcomed by his family, and caught up on what was happening in the capital.

Geongmin was particularly enthusiastic in showing him around, telling him what he missed, and Namjoon just smiled let her drag him along because it really had been too long and Geongmin was becoming more and more of a woman as the days passed. One day she would marry a man that would never be worthy of her and Namjoon would miss her terribly, but for now he let her bully him into buying her a few trinkets, because that was what big brothers did for their little sisters.

Most of the time, he spent his time and days in the gardens, lounging on the small pavilion, reading through scrolls and refreshing what he learned for his future duties as the head of the household. Apart from Jin, what Namjoon missed most would probably be the time he spent reading and studying the world through the written words of others. If he was born in another noble family, perhaps being a scholar would be a perfectly acceptable, nay, even honorable path to pursue. But he was born in a family whose duties included protecting the royal family until their last breaths. As much as his mind yearned to learn the knowledge the world had to offer, his heart reminded him where his duty lied, and where he should stand, even if it would forever be a regret he would hold in his heart.

In between resting, training and simply enjoying being back home again, the letter went almost unnoticed, if it weren’t for the fact that it was delivered in the morning, during the morning meal.

“Who is it from, my son?” His father asked, resuming his meal once the servant had left. His mother and sister were also silent, curiously looking at him as Namjoon opened the seal and read its contents quickly. Namjoon had to resist a smile, even as he closed the note.

It came.

“It is from His Highness, Father.” Namjoon answered, tucking the letter inside his hanbok. “He asks if I could spare some time for an old friend and go hunting with him in the forest today.” Namjoon liked nature, but hunting was a sport that he didn’t often do. He saw no pleasure in killing animals simply for the hunt, and not for sustenance, and he knew his father knew it.

But…

“I had planned on reading through our family’s assets again this day, I don’t have much time left before I leave...” Namjoon murmured, going back to his soup and his father hummed, with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“Go, Namjoon. It had been a long time since you saw His Highness, is it not? I am sure he wants your company. Friends should spend as much time with each other, especially with one as special as the Crown Prince.”

Namjoon carefully maintained his hesitance, even as his heart pounded with excitement. “But Father…”

Lord Kim placed his chopsticks down. “That is final, Namjoon. You have been in this house cooped up for too long. Accompany His Highness on his hunt. It would be a grave offense to refuse an offer from the Prince.”

Namjoon continued to look down, as he placed his chopsticks down as well. “Yes, Father.” His voice was appropriately abashed, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming in delight.

Finally.

He could see his love again.

* * *

For the hunting trip, Namjoon prepared a few things. His horse, for one, and some supplies: food was always necessary, clothes, weapons, some traps and lures. The kitchens were ready to provide him with what he asked for and he couldn’t hide the skip in his step as he dressed for the outing, constantly checking his reflection to see if there was anything he had missed. He changed his clothes multiple times just to see the one that would fit him best, and Geongmin would screech with laugher if she could see him now, which would be unbecoming for a woman of her stature.

He settled on a simple dark green hanbok, strapping his sword by his side, and headed out to the stables, where a servant had already loaded Koya with his supplies. Namjoon grinned, approaching his stallion and offering some sugar cubes, which the horse licked off his palm, snorting but patiently waiting for his rider.

Koya was a gift given to him by his father when he came of age at eight, when he was presented to the royal court for the first time as the heir of his family name. He and Koya had grown side by side, had ridden in battle together and came out victorious and safe, and there was no other steed Namjoon would trust his life to. Koya had been a constant companion and a witness to many milestones and secrets in Namjoon’s life, had taken him to and from Seokjin’s arms when he needed it the most. His stallion was as much of a friend and family as any human could be.

“Come on, let’s meet the prince.” Namjoon whispered against Koya’s muzzle, rubbing his neck fondly before leading him in front of the house. Koya neighed, shifting impatiently as Namjoon held the reins, long, lean legs already trembling with restrained power. He should really let Koya go all out later, once they could.  

His mother was sending him off, his father already at the palace to handle the country’s affairs, his sister doing her private lessons.

“Be safe, Namjoon. Take care of His Highness. You are his protector, after all.” She said, cupping Namjoon’s cheek briefly, but fondly. “Enjoy your excursion.”

“Always. I’ll be back tonight or tomorrow morning, Mother. I will be going now.” Namjoon said, bowing his head respectfully, before mounting the horse smoothly and heading out to the palace walls.

The capital was lively, with people milling around, Namjoon enjoying the familiar sights and smells. The market was always a place to stop by, with merchants bringing wares from various parts of the peninsula. Namjoon stopped by at one of the stalls, suddenly remembering that he had no gift for Jin when he came home from patrolling.

He made it a tradition, to give his love something every time he came back, to remind him that he would always come home to him.

“Now, now young man! Take your pick! There are many to choose from!” The old woman gave a toothy smile, gesturing to her goods. They all sparkled and glittered, equally eye-catching, and Namjoon leaned closer, trying to look for something that would compliment the beauty of Goguryeo’s crown prince.

Namjoon knew well that any jewelry he bought would never be worn to be seen in the eyes of other people. It was too dangerous, and people gifted the prince so often with rarer jewels and more precious metals that it made anything Namjoon would give insignificant in comparison.

It would frustrate Namjoon sometimes, would briefly be taken over by petty jealousy and envy, before he remembered that he had the most important jewel give his heart in his hands willingly and without reservations.

Which was why he now reached for the hair ribbons, simpler, made out of silk in a dark blue color. It was a humble gift, but as Namjoon paid for it and tucked it inside his hanbok, he hoped Jin would be pleased to have it.

He was meeting the hunting party at the edge of the forest that was still in the palace grounds. He slowed Koya’s trot as he came closer, and stopped when he was near enough to speak to them.

And then his breath was completely stolen away.

_There you are._

Kim Seokjin almost looked like a human god, his dark blue hunting outfit humbler than most royals, but no less elegant. His hair was up but loosely bound, the black locks swaying against his back as he directed one of his entourage to check their path at the forest. Apart from Jin and his guards, there was no one else in the party that Namjoon knew, which was fine. They had done this before, and the more experienced guards in Seokjin’s retinue knew what to expect.

“Your Highness,” he managed to say, forcing his throat to make the sounds as he bowed. There was no change in the prince’s features, not really, except… except.

It was the way Jin looked at him, really. The way his irises would widen, his lips would twitch, his gaze would instantly deepen with such quiet, soft, unspoken affection Namjoon could feel the heat creeping up his neck.

“Lord Kim. Thank you for accepting my invitation for today.” Seokjin inclined his head, acknowledging his greeting, lips still turned up. “It has been a while since we have conversed, old friend. The last time we saw each other was… when you came back from patrol?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Namjoon kept his head low for a moment, just to control the blush that almost overtook his face, because it brought heated memories that he would rather _not_ think of in polite company. “I apologize if I was not able to meet you immediately, as we were all weary from our trip. My family also needed me at the estate, and it has been a while since I have seen them.”

Seokjin waved the apology away as casually as flicking off an annoying, hovering insect. “It matters not. I know you have important duties to attend to, but for now at least, you can tell me all about your patrol in the border while we hunt. Guards,” he raised his voice, making his entourage stand at attention. “You may leave. Lord Kim and I will hunt in the forest alone.”

“But Your Highness—” One interjected, making Namjoon look where the sound came from. It was one of the newer guards, one Namjoon couldn’t recognize the face of, and he understood the protest. It was clearly a risk to send the Crown Prince alone in a dangerous place, even if they were still in the country’s territory.

But Seokjin raised his hand, and the guard fell silent.  

“I will be all right. Lord Kim Namjoon is my future General and my current protector. If I cannot be safe in his care, then I will not be safe anywhere else.” Namjoon kept his face cool, despite his heart doing somersaults in his chest. “We will not stray in the palace forest. We will return at the end of the day.” The prince paused to study his guards’ faces before nodding sharply. “Dismissed.”

The royal’s word was law, and without another word the guards turned their horses back to the palace, Namjoon waiting until they were out of sight before turning to the prince.

“Let’s go, Namjoon.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Namjoon had to stop his smile from getting too wide as Jin shot him an annoyed glare, urging Koya to follow Gukmul into the forest. The path was worn and well used, the horses cantering along easily on the firm ground. Namjoon patted Koya on the neck absentmindedly, inhaling deeply, and the scent of the familiar soil and trees blanketed him from all sides, welcoming him back warmly like an old friend.

The forest held so many precious memories for him and Jin. They played here as children, explored here as teenagers, met here in secret as adults. The trees and flowers were witnesses to their deepening, blossoming relationship, and it was the only place that accepted them and their love for each other.

Namjoon was so used to letting Koya lead him about, his full attention on their surroundings, not noticing where they were going until they reached a clearing, Gukmul stopping at Jin’s gentle pull of the reins. Namjoon was confused for a moment, seeing Jin get off from his steed, and dismounted from Koya immediately. He glanced at Jin in concern, only for the prince to meet his eyes.

For a moment, they only stared at each other, silent, waiting, as the leaves rustled gently above their heads. Namjoon couldn’t speak, breathe, couldn’t remember how to, not when his beloved was standing in front of him.

Finally free to _touch_ him.

Namjoon couldn’t remember who moved first. All he could remember was Jin was running, towards him, and that Namjoon had his arms wide open to catch his heart as Jin came into his arms like a fairy from the heavens.

Laughter filled the air as Namjoon lifted and swung the prince around, arms wound tight around Jin’s back and waist. Namjoon set Jin down, but the prince refused to move away, palms still pressed against Namjoon’s chest, staring at him with complete adoration.

“It’s been so long, Namjoon. I’m so sorry, I tried my best to meet you as soon as I could, but…” Whatever Jin wanted to say was cut off when Namjoon kissed him. Lips meet softly, sweetly, and Namjoon cradled Jin’s face in his palms, thumb softly caressing the soft, porcelain cheek.

“I missed you.” Namjoon whispered, dimples deepening as Jin held his hands, smiling so brilliantly Namjoon might as well be blinded. “But that doesn’t matter now. What’s important is I’m here with you right now. I understand.” There were deep enough in the forest that no one would see or hear them unless someone followed and hid in the foliage. But Namjoon had been very vigilant on their way here, taking on his pride and duty as Jin’s protector immediately, and he was certain no one followed them here.

The knowledge helped him relax some, and he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Jin’s ear. “We have all day. What are we going to do?”

“Well, I did say we were going to hunt today. So let’s hunt.” Jin gave him a smirk, looking so infuriatingly handsome Namjoon kissed him again just to wipe it off his face.

When they came back to the horses, it was quick and easy enough to move Koya’s supplies to Gukmul, tying her reins on Koya’s saddle so she followed beside them. Koya was big and strong enough to carry both of their weights, and so it was easy for Namjoon to swing his legs behind Jin and settle behind him, wrapping his arms around Jin’s small waist.

“How did you get away from the palace?” Namjoon asked as they started off again, in a slower, more sedate pace this time. Jin sighed, resting his back against Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon held his weight easily, tucking Jin’s cheek under his chin. “You must be working hard.”

“I made an agreement with my tutors. If I studied hard and answered all of their questions correctly they wouldn’t bother me for a day. And you know my father.” The King was fond of hunting and the outdoors, and easily gave permission to his son. Add to the fact that Namjoon was there with him, the King didn’t forbid Jin as much as others royal fathers would have. “He knows I’m here with you, so he’s less worried. It’s healthy to go out and enjoy the wind and sunshine, after all.”

“I’m glad, then, that we had this chance.” It was increasingly getting more and more difficult to find time alone with each other, as Namjoon’s duties as a soldier increased significantly. “I can’t stay in the capital for very long now. I’ll have to leave again to patrol the southern borders.”

“Those trips take some time to complete, yes?” At Namjoon’s soft sound of agreement, Jin became quiet, face tilted towards the forest greenery.

“... Jin?”

“... I hate it.” Jin finally huffed out, turning his face so it was buried at the side of Namjoon’s throat. “I hate that you have to leave so soon. I know why it’s necessary, but it doesn’t make me feel any happier.” He mumbled, warm breath stirring against Namjoon’s skin. Namjoon could feel Jin wince, possibly realizing how selfish and greedy he sounded, but Namjoon didn’t mind. He doesn’t say anything more, but Namjoon could comprehend Jin’s silence as well as his spoken words, and how perfectly they mirrored Namjoon’s own thoughts.

_I wish you could stay. I wish you didn’t have to go. I wish you were here by my side._

“... I’m sorry.” Namjoon pressed his lips on Jin’s head, sincerely apologetic. “If there was any other way to be closer to you, I would have taken it in a heartbeat.” His arms squeezed around Jin lightly, head moving down so his chin rested on Jin’s broad shoulder. “Still, I’m thankful that nothing so serious has happened still. Because it allows me to come home to this. To you. If being away from you for a long time meant that you will be safe and alive, taking care of my heart, then it’s a price I’ll gladly give.”

Namjoon didn’t have to look to know that Jin is lightly flushing. The side of Jin’s face knocked against his jaw lightly, and Namjoon grinned widely. “I’ve always told you you’re more suited for poetry. Flatterer.”  

“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth,” Namjoon countered easily, and Jin laughed, high-pitched and squeaky, burying his hot face in Namjoon’s neck. Jin, for all his haughty, outward hubris, was very susceptible and easily embarrassed by sincere compliments, and it was one of the numerous things that endeared him to Namjoon. Namjoon just continued to chuckle, as they went through the forest, thoroughly enjoying the other’s fluster.

There was always one place they went to in the forest, but just to keep up the illusion, they stopped every once in a while to set up some traps. If they were lucky, no animals would get caught, but a rabbit would at least make their story a little more believable.

As they rode deeper into the forest, the foliage thickened, the air cooled. They enjoyed each other’s presence, sometimes talking, sometimes sitting in silence, occasionally sharing kisses. Namjoon _knew_ he had a silly smile on his face, burying his face at the back of Jin’s neck, chuckling at the story Jin was animatedly telling him. It felt wonderful to be with the person he loved.  

The path was a little overrun by grass, but the horses were familiar with it enough, trotting along the ground. They heard it first before they saw it, and urged the horses faster, leading them down a road they both knew well.

Namjoon could already see a sliver through the tree trunks, the noise distinctively becoming louder with every passing moment. And eventually the trees cleared enough, letting them see a place they had not been to for a very long time.   

The path lead to a water bank in between the trees, the water becoming less and less still as it became closer to a small but steep waterfall, the water white as it continuously cascaded down and frothed to a medium-sized basin that was surrounded by large boulders and the tree line. The pool exited to a slightly wide stream that Namjoon could see winding away, its mouth clustered with rocks. And at the other side of the pool, another path went deeper into the forest, disappearing eventually as the foliage thickened. The pool reflected the bright sunlight, casting a golden glow on the surface of the water.

It was breathtaking.

“We’re here,” Namjoon breathed, changing Koya’s course to go nearer to the bank. It was a special meeting place for them, located so deep in the forest that no person really ventured into. Namjoon had stumbled into it by complete accident while they were growing up, and it was another one of those secrets he and Jin had together. Namjoon dismounted first, stretching a little, before turning to Jin and raising his arms up.

“Come to my arms, Your Highness.” He said, teasing. Jin laughed, the sound echoing through the trees, and swung his leg around, grasping Namjoon’s shoulders as his hands circled around Jin’s thin waist. Carefully, easily, Namjoon lifted the prince to set him on the ground. Namjoon got a peck on the cheek for it.

“It’s been a while,” Jin said, a fond, nostalgic expression on his face as he looked around. “This place hadn’t changed at all.” Namjoon made a soft sound of agreement.

The awe and wonder Namjoon felt for this place would always remain with him. When they were younger, they ran away from the palace to spend as much time here as they could. It was their little hiding place, and he was pleased to see that it remained relatively private.

The sun was getting closer and closer over their heads, and they still had some work to do. Normally Jin wouldn’t need to even get his hands dirty, as there should be servants to do the menial work for him, but silently, with mutual agreement, they split up to do their duties. Namjoon unloaded some of their supplies from the horses, loosening their reins and setting them free so they could graze on the bushes and grass, while Jin went into the trees to gather some stones, kindling, and dry wood for a fire.

They went to a small clearing near the water, where the ground was more damp than wet, and Namjoon slowly built a fire, while Jin spread blankets on the ground, preparing the bag of food they brought along with them. They worked in synchrony, only speaking to let one another know what they needed, until everything was in their proper place, and they could finally sit down and get some rest.

Namjoon left after preparing the water traps, and walked towards the cluster of boulders to set it. Hopefully they would be able to get some fish and freshwater shrimp later. When he got back, Jin was gone, instantly making him on alert, as his eyes scanned for the missing prince.

“Jin?” Namjoon called out, a hand on the hilt of his sword as he went closer to the water.

A familiar sight made him pause.  

A set of blue clothes, folded up and innocently lying on the flat surface of the rock. Namjoon took a moment to look at it, his eyebrows raised as he quickly connected the dots together.

A sudden splash made Namjoon look to the water.

His eyes widened, mouth hanging open in shock as he gazed at what could possibly be the most ethereal being he had set his eyes upon.

Namjoon gaped wordlessly as Jin broke through the surface like a water nymph, head tilted up and eyes closed as if receiving the blessing of the sun. The pool was waist deep, the water rippling around him, his back arching gracefully for the shortest moment. Pale skin glowed as the sun’s rays warmed it, making his flesh look almost translucent against the transparent water.

Namjoon's heart gave a little jolt when the prince finally faced his direction, the light finally catching his entire face into full view.

Kim Seokjin looked calm, almost serene as he raised his hands up, his lips parting, inhaling a deep breath as fingers combed through his wet, dark-coloured locks. Namjoon felt his mouth instantly go dry, watching the way the droplets race down in rivulets from his long neck to his shoulders to his bare chest, dripping down from his arms. His eyes zoned on one drop that passed through the sculpted planes of Jin’s torso before meeting with the water once again, the water behind him further amplifying the almost dreamlike effect.

_This must be what the woodcutter had felt when he saw the fairy,_ Namjoon thought numbly, overwhelmed with the sudden rush of emotions that engulfed and squeezed his heart.

Gods. Gods above. All Namjoon could see was perfection, the sight too enchanting to be real. Was he dreaming? He should turn around, but he couldn't make himself look away. He was so dazed that he hadn't realized that he had dropped his sword arm to his side, continuing to stare with wide eyes. A faint blush stained his cheeks, a part of his mind still reeling in disbelief. If he was any other person, the moment Seokjin realized he was being peeped at, Namjoon would have been executed where he stood.

He knew he shouldn't be that affected with seeing the other practically unclothed. They were both men, and childhood friends. Lovers. Both of them had already seen each other, in all the ways that mattered. But...

Seokjin was just so beautiful. His breath was completely stolen away. For all that mattered, Kim Seokjin was a living water god in all of his glory.

"Oh. Wow."

He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud, because the other’s equally startled voice answered him back.

"Namjoon!” The prince turned to him, wading closer to make sure he had heard correctly. Namjoon forced himself to look up, and found that Seokjin's face was definitely more striking than his body, eyes bright and clear, twinkling with surprise and delight. His hair was sticking to his face, dark strands glossy under the sun. “Namjoon, come swim with me! The water feels so nice!”

Swallowing thickly, at a loss for words, Namjoon obeyed, finally regaining a bit of his mental processes. He quickly untied his sword and placed them on the rock beside Seokjin's, willing himself not to blush at the prince’s closer proximity. He took his clothes off with a speed he didn't know he possessed, not wanting to feel self-conscious with the prince’s centred gaze on him.

Namjoon felt hot, keenly aware of the gaze that was racking down his body. He wondered what Seokjin saw, if what Jin was seeing was as appealing to him as Namjoon saw him. Years of training and fighting had given Namjoon a toned body, strong thighs and sun-kissed skin, as well as multiple scars that have healed, but left a mark on him forever. Namjoon never saw himself as particularly handsome, but he was proud of the work he had done to achieve the body he had now, that a bookish, more intelligently inclined person could also have a body of a soldier.

When he looked up, Jin was already looking away, a pale blush on his cheeks, and it made Namjoon both feel inexplicably shy and proud. "Come in, the water feels great." He swept his hand on the surface invitingly, pointing to a spot a few feet away from the water's edge. "Be careful when you come to that part. It suddenly drops and goes deep."

Namjoon nodded, finally taking a step towards the water, barely restraining the shudder that went down his spine when his bare feet were finally soaked. He plodded on, the water rising with every step he took, until he finally reached the spot the other mentioned. The ground below did take a steep drop, probably waist deep if his estimation was right. He took a deep breath, tensed his body, and dived under.

The water was pleasantly cool against his sweat-streaked skin. It wasn't that cold, just enough for him to feel completely refreshed, opening his eyes and looking down below. It was amazingly clear as it could be, the surface making shadows of different patterns on the earth and rocks below as the light and plants passed through it, watching his shadow as it silently glided through the water.

It was like being in a completely different world. He felt at peace, tranquillity and stillness taking over his heart the way being underwater only could. He pushed forward, twisting himself on his back and seeing nothing but water around him, over him, under him. The sunlight looked so dazzling; he raised his hand, as if attempting to catch it with his fingers, letting himself sink deeper and deeper into this strange, comforting world. He felt a sense of weightlessness, all his troubles and concerns simply floating away from him, and if he could, Namjoon thought that he would want to stay like this forever.

But when it was time to breathe once more he swam upward, shooting his head back into the surface, shaking his head to clear the water as the warm, humid air hit his cooled flesh. It felt nice. Namjoon looked around, realizing that he was almost in the middle of the pond, nearer to the waterfall. He didn't notice that he had swum that far already. The water was deep; his feet couldn't touch the bottom anymore. Farther on he could see Seokjin where he last saw him, smiling and laughing merrily, watching him swim around like a child.

Seokjin was watching him, and Namjoon couldn’t help but feel like showing off, sliding under the surface like silk, returning to the bank where he came from. He surfaced near Jin, shaking off the water once he broke through, and heard Seokjin laugh.

"Show off," Jin called out, his soft voice fighting against the startlingly loud splash of the water. Namjoon couldn’t help but smile back, that one smile that made the skin around his lips deepen, the one that made Seokjin always want to hit him, he said, because it made Namjoon looked more handsome and younger and always made his heart stutter.

As Namjoon made his way back towards him on the shallower part of the pool, and the prince decided to meet him halfway, going under and swimming towards him. Namjoon should have expected something from the love of his life, because Seokjin had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and spluttered as Seokjin finally went up, splashing water on his face.  

He laughed brightly at the stunned expression Namjoon sported for a few seconds, and quickly darted off when the younger recovered and went after him.

"Jin!" Namjoon roared, making a swipe for the other, but Seokjin was faster, making another splash towards him that Namjoon was prepared for this time before quickly swimming away with the raven in hot pursuit. For a while they chased and attempted to tackle each other; it had been a long time since they let go of their usual restraints and had fun like this. Namjoon was actually enjoying himself despite how childish they must've looked, even daring to splash some water back in retaliation. He missed spending time with Seokjin like this, just the two of them without a care in the world, before title and responsibilities came in the way.

He kept his stare forward, always a hair's breadth away from actually touching the Seokjin as he lunged, tackled and grabbed for the prince. But Seokjin always seemed to escape at the last moment, ducking, sliding away, playing dirty by trying to obscure his vision with water. Still, Namjoon found himself delighted, thrilled with the way the prince always looked back at him with every attempt. Seokjin's genuine, happy laugh echoed all over the place, eyes bright and a teasing smile playing on his lips, taunting him as he swam backwards, facing him, daring him to do better than that.

Namjoon now became more determined than ever to catch Seokjin and win their little game.

"Come on Namjoon, is that the best you can do?" Seokjin asked sweetly.

"Be prepared when I actually catch you," Namjoon muttered back, and the older didn't attempt to disguise his amused chuckle. Despite everything, Namjoon was still grinning, because it was fun. He knew Seokjin was aggravating him on purpose. It was only a playful chase, but something inside Namjoon revelled in the fact that Seokjin was actually letting Namjoon chase _him_ , paying attention to him, looking only at him with an intense-filled gaze.

They were already chest deep in the water, moving closer to the centre, and as Seokjin looked around, Namjoon knew instantly knew that the prince was at a disadvantage. Namjoon was better than him when it came to full out swimming. All his attempts to go to the shallower part of the pool had been thwarted and he was now being slowly cornered with no escape. Namjoon’s lunges and grabs might seem random, but they were actually very calculated and precise, but Namjoon doubted if Seokjin realized it. They gazed at each other warily, the tension between them slowly thickening, trying to guess what the other would do next.

Seokjin's cheeks were flushed pink, lightly shivering in the water. And Namjoon continued to stare back, pumped up with adrenaline, both of them just waiting for the right moment to strike.

It was only a matter of _when_ , not if, Seokjin would finally be captured.

And as fast as a sword draw Namjoon finally made the first move, successfully grabbing hold of the prince’s wrist. Seokjin reacted instinctively, moving back, trying to pull his hand away. Just as he did so, Seokjin jerked, and he lost balance. His eyes widened, holding immediately holding to the one thing that's closest to him, his entire weight startling Namjoon who didn't manage to brace himself on time.

"AH!"

A large splash, and in less than a second both of them were underwater. The swirling froth surrounded them, Namjoon grunting as the entire weight of the prince pulled him deeper into the water. His nose and throat stung, accidentally inhaling and drinking water when they both went down. He couldn't see anything; legs flailing and tangling with one another as it tried to find some stability.

_Seokjin. Seokjin!_

He was still under. He could drown, and that was all Namjoon needed to get a clear head and look down. Immediately he placed his hands on Seokjin’s waist, pulling him upwards, until they finally broke through the surface once more. He heard Seokjin quickly inhale another breath, only for it to come out as a barrage of coughs, his eyes watering slightly.

"Jin!" His hands were on the prince’s shoulders now, the touch warm despite its coolness. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Namjoon was all seriousness now, all traces of the former playfulness disintegrating as he held the prince steady.

"I-I'm fine," Seokjin covered his mouth with the back of his hand, the coughs slowly but surely dwindling away, the other placing itself flat on the younger’s chest. "Really Namjoon, don't worry about me." A stray drop entered his left eye and Seokjin closed it quickly, wincing. "It's nothing, I’m not hurt." His voice sounded raw, but at least he wasn't coughing anymore.

"Let me see." Worried, Namjoon leaned forward, letting his thumb graze at the corner of Seokjin’s eye. Willingly, Jin let him fuss, making sure there were no injuries as Namjoon forced his racing heart to calm down.

He didn’t know what he would do with himself if Jin got hurt in his presence.

Without another word, Namjoon lifted Jin into his arms, the water helping buoy some of the prince’s weight. The mood ruined, they quickly went back to shore, Namjoon still carrying Seokjin in his arms, placing him carefully on the blankets they prepared. He got their clothes back as well, draping the outer coat around Jin’s shoulders as he built up the weakened fire to help them dry off. Namjoon was running possible treatments in his mind, the next steps they needed to take.

“Do you need anything? Water? How do you feel? Should we go back—”

Jin’s hand on his arm stopped Namjoon’s tirade, and the other reached out to cup his cheek.

“Namjoon, dearest, I’m all right.” Jin smiled, a little exhausted and exasperated, but none the worse for wear, tugging the coat around his shoulders closer to him. “It was an accident, we both didn’t expect it, and we’re both fine. You can’t protect me from everything.”

He knew that. Namjoon _knew_ that. But…

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, hanging his head in shame. There he was, overtly worrying, controlling, overthinking. Namjoon took his duties seriously, perhaps almost obsessively so, and when it came to Seokjin, it was a double-edged sword. “It was going so well.”

“It was, and it still is.” Jin reminded him gently. “I want to enjoy this day with you, dearest. And nothing will stop me from doing it.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Namjoon’s forehead. “Thank you for saving me. Now come here and let’s dry ourselves before we eat.”

With just a few words, Jin assuaged Namjoon’s worries and calmed him considerably. It showed how much Jin knew of him, to become the right weight to balance him out. Namjoon wrapped his arms around the prince, squeezing tight, because the fear he felt was sharp and ice-cold, piercing through his heart. Namjoon couldn’t fathom it, the thought of Jin dying in front of him, of his hand being the one to strike the final blow…!

But Jin was there, solid, warm, _present_ , with a hand rubbing soothingly against his bare back, with a soft voice murmuring and comforting next to his ear. He was here, and he was _alive_.

And that was enough for Namjoon.

Both the sun and the fire eventually dried them off, and soon it became too hot for them to remain skin-to-skin. They put their clothes back on again, though leaving them loose and unlaced, and Namjoon was eventually banished to check if the water traps had given them something to eat while Jin prepared their midday meal. Namjoon had tried to protest at first, wanting to prepare the meal by himself, but Jin was firm.

“I know your skill with a sword, but heaven forbid you hold a knife, Kim Namjoon. You would probably injure yourself and by then we would _really_ need to return back.” Jin said, pushing Namjoon away, but not without some effort. “ _Go_ , Namjoon. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” With lighter spirits, Namjoon eventually left to check, and to his surprise, there was a medium-sized fish and a few freshwater shrimp who got caught in the trap. Pleased, he brought the trap back, almost getting his finger pinched by a shrimp in the process.

When he returned, Jin had already laid out the spread. Painted, lacquered boxes were separated, with rice rolls, meat and fruit, skins of water and liquor at the side. Jin was still picking through the bag of dried nuts and fruit they brought along with them, looking up when Namjoon came back. “Good work.” He smiled, standing up. “Come with me by the water, we’ll clean it and stick it by the fire.”

“Do you even know how?” Namjoon asked, mostly out of curiosity. As a prince, Jin was educated, but not with skills that could be considered ‘lowly’. He had servants and maids to do that for him.

Jin smacked his arm. “Of course I know how. We’re ‘hunting’, remember? What kind of hunter would I be if I can’t even skin and clean an animal on my own? My father taught me.” Of course, Jin never had to do it himself, but he had watched and remembered how his father said to do it, and so he was going to try. “Give me your hunting knife, Namjoon.”

With some hesitation, Namjoon handed him the knife, and watched (hovered) as Jin tried to hold the flapping fish still, mouth opening several times to tell the prince what to do then closing it before he even made a sound.

Jin had a grimace on his features, but he quickly stopped the fish’s movements with a sharp tap. And, despite his inexperience, was able to descale and remove the fins and the tail decently enough, as well as remove the internal organs. It took some time, but it was clear that Jin wasn’t going to cut his palm through, and didn’t lose too much of the meat. With Namjoon’s help, they managed to make skewers, and placed the fish and shrimps next to the fire, picking through the dried fruits and nuts they had while waiting.

“Finally,” Namjoon sighed, content, lying down on the blanket, boots already off and toes wiggling in relief. He stared up at the canopy of leaves above them, inhaling the crisp, slightly misty air. “Ah. My back hurts.”

Jin leaned over him, “You’re getting old, dearest.” he smiled, pressing a piece of dried fruit against Namjoon’s lips. Namjoon obediently opened his mouth, letting himself be fed. Heaven. This must be what heaven would be like. “I should reconsider who my future General would be if you’re already aching from something like this.”

“I’ve been up since the dawn, please have some mercy on me,” Namjoon groaned, voice getting increasingly close to a whining child, and Jin chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss on Namjoon’s nose.

“You’re adorable.” A piece of nut this time, passing through Namjoon’s lips. “We’ll be able to eat soon, don’t worry.”

Namjoon kissed the tip of Jin’s fingers as they fed him, cheek chasing the warmth of his hand. “Are you sure you’re all right? How do you feel right now?” He glanced up at the prince.

“A little exhausted,” Jin admitted, after chewing on some fruit, “but nothing a short sleep and some good food can’t fix. But I’ll do that once we return to the capital.” He gazed at their surroundings. “I want to enjoy this time with you for as long as I can.”

Namjoon understood. As it stood, they only had until the sun descended to the horizon. After that, it was back to the glances, the letters, and the secret meetings, which could only happen if Namjoon was in the capital, which was not going to happen until the next few months.

It was not just the distance that made it difficult.

“I’ll come back.” He promised, making Seokjin look at him with eyes that had both heartbreaking hope and despair.

And there was nothing in the world that was stronger to bind Namjoon to his vow. “I swear on our love… I will return to your arms whole and safe, Your Highness.”    

Slowly, carefully, Jin moved the food aside and leaned down, low enough to capture Namjoon’s lips with a kiss that seared through Namjoon’s soul, with a longing and desperation that burned through his skin and muscle and bone into the very sinew of his being. Namjoon gasped, swept away by it, helpless against it, could only cling for his life as he was thrown around by the sudden storm.

“I miss you.” Jin whispered with closed eyes, fingers tense as they clutched at Namjoon’s face, foreheads pressed together. “Even when you’re so near I still miss you. I always have. And I always will.” He opened his eyes, and they were strong, hard, fierce.

“Remember your vows and keep them, Kim Namjoon. I will not expect anything less.”

Namjoon covered Jin’s trembling hands with his own steady ones.

Two weights, a complete balance.

“Your wish is my command, Your Highness.”

* * *

Their meal was humble but no less filling. The fish was cleaned to the bones, and Namjoon was sucking on the shrimp heads as they finished their meal. It was past midday now, the air cooler, the shade of the trees longer. Koya and Gukmul were nearby, taking an afternoon nap, lazily enjoying the area after filling their stomachs.

They didn’t venture near the water again. Namjoon had packed some scrolls with him and laid down, stretching his body on the blanket with a sigh. Jin was lying down on the blanket as well, lightly dozing, enjoying the air and sunshine much like a cat would do.

“Namjoon?”

“Hm?” Namjoon glanced at the prince as Jin shifted his body to face him, indulgent, with hair loose, collar exposed, clothes unkempt. If they weren’t outside Namjoon could easily envision them in the prince’s royal chambers.

“Can you read to me?”

“Ah, but… this isn’t a novel.” Namjoon said, a little flustered, because he brought things to study, not entertain, and in hindsight he shouldn’t have.

“It’s been so long. Please?” Jin shifted closer, raising his head just enough to rest on top of Namjoon’s collarbone, the lord’s torso and arm moving automatically to accommodate the comfortable weight. Jin’s arm rested on his chest, tucking himself into Namjoon’s side easily. “I’ve always loved the sound of your voice.”

It was always the small things that made Namjoon flustered. “Um… of course.” Looking down at Jin, Namjoon couldn’t help but thread his fingers through the prince’s long, dark hair, petting him gently as he started to read figures and information off the paper.

It was pleasant. Quiet. Namjoon felt completely at peace, having the things he loved the most in the world at his hands. Jin was completely relaxed, smiling slightly with his eyes half-lidded, humming a song Namjoon was vaguely familiar with.  

Namjoon didn’t know when his eyes started to get heavy, or when his arm dropped, the paper crushed under his hand. All he knew was that his head dropped to the side, cheek on top of Jin’s head, the prince’s breathing slow and quiet and deep. The wind ruffled their hair, the sunlight warm on their bodies.

Namjoon wanted to stay here forever.

* * *

Namjoon woke up first. Some hours had passed, and the sun was starting to touch the tree line. While they still had a few hours before nightfall, they had to pack everything up and the ride back to the capital would still take some time.

Jin was still asleep, fingers clutching at the fold of Namjoon’s clothes like he was afraid to let go, and if given the choice, Namjoon would let him hold on for as long as he could.

But they both had to return, because they were needed.

Because the people needed their prince.

And the prince needed his protector.

“Jin. Beloved.” Namjoon’s shoulder was numb, but his hand as he stroked Jin’s back was still gentle. “Wake up, we have to go.”  

Jin made a soft noise, curling into Namjoon’s body further, grip tighter, as if it could help him hide longer. “... I don’t want to.” His voice broke Namjoon’s heart, and he had to take a deep breath, to remind himself that they just couldn’t _go_ and leave everything behind. It was horribly tempting, a thought that constantly plagued them both at different times and days, the sway stronger and weaker on some days than others.  

When Namjoon exhaled a breath, it was both a wish and a plea for understanding. “Jin…”

Jin raised his head, twisting his body to face Namjoon completely, the expression on his face making Namjoon falter.

Of course. Namjoon didn’t even have to speak.

Jin, more than anyone, knew the weight he had on his shoulders.

“I know. Just… a few minutes more, beloved.” His hands reached out to cradle Namjoon’s jaw, touching their heads together, as Jin drew a small, quiet breath. “Please. Just… let me have you for just a little bit more.”   

They stayed like that for a while, breathing in each other’s air, each other’s scent. Namjoon patiently waited until Jin’s hands stopped shaking, until he managed to gather his composure.

When Jin stopped shaking, Namjoon reached out, and covered Jin’s hands with his own, not just for comfort, but to gather his strength as well.

Seokjin wasn’t the only person upset, and pillars needed a foundation to stand on.

“You already have me. All of me.” Jin looked up at him then, long lashes damp with unshed tears, and he just looked so _beautiful_ Namjoon had to remember to breathe. After this Namjoon would be on the going to the border again shortly, once again a long way from home, but having new memories to remember would carry him through until he could come back home again. He wiped away as much of the tears as he could, nuzzling Jin’s face, nose bumping lightly against a porcelain white cheek.

It took some time, but finally they parted, and prepared their horses to make the trip back home. They packed and straightened out their clothes, scattering the ashes of the already dead fire. They mounted on Koya together, Koya already impatient and ready to work again despite the additional weight, and Namjoon patted his stallion’s neck, trying to calm him down.

He glanced down at Jin, but the prince was already looking at the path that took them out of the forest. There was still daylight, but only just enough to let them get out of the forest, and Namjoon didn’t want to be on the path when nightfall came.

The trip back was quiet. It was a bittersweet silence, as they rode back. Namjoon had never felt as close and as far from Jin until this moment as they braced themselves to return to reality. As the sky turned orange, the steady clop of hooves brought them closer and closer to the edge of the forest.

“Let’s stop for a moment. I need to get back on my horse.”

They were back to the first clearing they stopped in, the last one before they reached the edge of the forest and finally back out. The horses stopped immediately, Jin giving Namjoon a sad smile as he helped the prince back to the ground.

This was it. This was goodbye. Not permanently, but long enough that it didn’t stop the dread and sadness Namjoon felt.

“I have a gift for you.” Namjoon said quietly as he slipped a hand inside the fold of his hanbok. “I forgot to give it to you at first, but there’s no time like the present, I suppose.” It was meant to be a small comfort, something to remind Jin of him when he was gone. He had to pat his hanbok down for it, but eventually he pulled out the dark blue hair ribbon, humble and austere compared to the rich fabric of Jin’s riding outfit.

But as Jin looked at the ribbon in Namjoon’s hands and into his eyes, he said something completely unexpected.

“I haven’t… returned the favor, haven’t I?”

Namjoon’s eyes slowly widened.

The prince slowly reached up, and in one move, untied the ribbon that kept his hair bound, his long, wavy hair tumbling down his shoulders and chest. It made him look softer, more vulnerable, as he held the strip of dark silk in his hands.

Gently, unhurriedly, Jin braided his own hair ribbon with a long lock of hair at the side of his face, to Namjoon’s rising confusion and surprise. What was the prince doing? Surely he wasn’t doing what Namjoon thought he was doing, was he? Because Jin had never done something like this before, it was too dangerous, it was such a blatant display of affection that Namjoon never considered it a possibility.

Namjoon had never received a token before. His father had one on his person always, an embroidered handkerchief his mother handmade. Other soldiers from his battalion had something or another that reminded them of home, of their love, but Namjoon never had that assurance, that comfort.

Until now.

Before Namjoon could even move, Jin unsheathed the dagger he had by his side. With one slash, Jin cut the braid seamlessly, using his hair ribbon to keep it in place. Namjoon was speechless, as Jin finished the loop of braided hair and presented it to him. Even with hair cut so haphazardly close to his face, the prince was still so indescribably pretty.      

“All of me is yours as well.” Jin said softly, offering the token to Namjoon with two hands, like one would do when sacrificing to a god. “It’s not much, since I know you can’t carry a lot in the border, and there is nothing I can give that you don’t already have, except something to hold on to when you’re lonely or alone.” He bit his lower lip, and hung his head. “I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish.” He murmured, raising his offered hands.

Namjoon swallowed thickly, trying to find the words he should say. He received the token with his hands, staring down at it as Jin took the new hair ribbon in return, a treasure that was now his to keep and protect.

Words. He had to use them.

“... Mine? Really?” He asked, voice hoarse, disbelieving. “This is really mine?”

Jin nodded, looking regretful. “I should have given one to you the moment you were sent out for your first duty.” The prince was gathering his hair to the side, using his new hair ribbon to loosely tie it together. Now he looked less of a prince and more of a normal man, the man Namjoon loved. “I thought it would bring you more trouble, since people might see it. That was a complete mistake on my part. I’m sorry.” His hands gently helped Namjoon’s close on the braid. “There is no other person I will give this to except for you. Please accept it. Keep it, and think of me when you’re having a hard time.”

Namjoon dropped on one knee.

“Namjoon?!” Jin’s voice was shocked, hands reaching out to possibly help him, but Namjoon shook his head, grasping one of Jin’s hands. Jin looked worried, squeezing Namjoon’s hand, but Namjoon just shook his head.

“It’s the greatest honor,” he said quietly, pressing the hair braid against his chest, looking at Jin with utmost reverence. “To be given a favor by my prince. I am humbled. I will keep it close to my heart.”

“Ah, no…” Red bloomed on Jin’s cheeks, the mixture of shyness and delight thoroughly charming Namjoon to the tips of his toes. “Namjoon, you don’t have to kneel in front of me.”

“No.” Namjoon stood up, still holding the braid to his chest, not letting go of Jin’s hand. “Jin… you have no idea how much you mean to me. What your gift means to me.” He pressed his lips against the back of Jin’s hand. “Thank you.”

Jin smiled at him back, and automatically, as natural as breathing air, they stepped into each other’s arms.

Sweet. Long. Deep. Namjoon felt his eyes slide shut, his arms wrapping around the prince’s waist, felt long, thin limbs wrap around his neck. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, until the sunlight transitioned from yellow to orange.

It was Jin who pulled away first, only to peck the deepest part of Namjoon’s cheek.

“Let’s go home, Namjoon.”

Namjoon was smiling so widely it hurt.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the prince’s guards were waiting as they exited the edge of the forest.

Jin didn’t look any different from how he started this morning, except for his ruffled clothing and a different hair ribbon, but Namjoon doubted if anyone but him would notice. He was in awe, on how easily Jin transitioned from being Namjoon’s lover to being the crown prince, looking down at his retinue with cool, well-practiced detachment.

“We were unlucky in the forest today. We were unable to catch anything.” Jin said casually, as if conversing with Namjoon as they neared the group. “Such a shame. Well,” he glanced at the group of soldiers, “it seems like I have a welcoming party.” He stopped Gukmul, before turning back to Namjoon. “I am needed back at the palace. You can ride back alone, Lord Kim?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Namjoon bowed from Koya’s back, keeping his tone polite and respectful. “I very much enjoyed our excursion today. I hope that you will invite me again.”

Jin remained expressionless for a moment, before breaking out into a friendly smile. A smile that a brother would give another, that betrayed nothing of the intense and deep fondness and affection he held for Namjoon. Namjoon had to check his own expression, to make sure that he didn’t look besotted or smitten. “When you’re back at the capital, we will go hunting together again, for sure.” Jin promised with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, holding out his arm. “Stay safe in your travels, Namjoon. Let me know when you’re going to leave. Let’s have a drink before you go.”

Namjoon grasped Jin’s arm, squeezing it gently for a moment, fast enough to not raise any suspicions.

“I’ll be back sooner than you think, Your Highness.” He said with a grin, innocent, boyish, friendly. “But I will let you know when I leave. I promise.”

With a small nod, Jin turned to his guards, who went into position around him, and Namjoon had to stamp down the impulse of joining them.

One day, in the future, he would ride beside Jin, as the General to the King.

But for now, Namjoon could only watch, as Jin and his guards eventually rode away. He stared at Jin’s back, at the dark blue hair ribbon that wrapped around Jin’s hair, and led his stallion back to his estate, fingers slipping into his hanbok briefly to touch the hair braid that now rested against his heart.

“Let’s go home, Koya.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, everything is good and nothing hurts. 
> 
> (Well, it hurts a little but it would make you feel better after. :) )
> 
> I've hustled SO HARD to finish this on time for #NamjinWeek18, because I've always wanted to participate in it. I've also prepared some fics for the past few prompts, but there was no time and I have to go to work as well. So it's either have a lot of unfinished fics, or have just one finished fic.
> 
> You can see what I've chosen.
> 
> Feel free to DM me or scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ESolstice_)! If you want, I can also give little tidbits of information about this AU, and also where the rest of the members are in this AU.


End file.
